One Piece: A Different Path
by Maniac T. Magee
Summary: Monkey D. Lucy is born in the Grandline and raised by Whitebeard since a week after her birth due to tragedy. As she grows up she unlocks her haki, eats a Mythical Zoan Type Devil Fruit and learns the ways of a pirate, all to follow her dream of becomming The Pirate Queen! Fem!LuffyxZoro
1. Prologue: How It Started

**A/N:**** Hi there everyone, this is my first fan fiction story so I hope you like it. Your advice is very important to me so I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed it and told me what you liked and/or disliked about it after every chapter. Again, I hope you like it and a special thank you to those of you that actually read this story of mine! This is a Fem!Luffy x Zoro story so if you don't think you'll like it, don't read... But I hope you do anyway!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own One Piece or its characters! I only take credit for the story idea in which this story is made from! Although I might change the original characters appearance and/or attitude a bit to better fit my story's plot! Again 'I don't own One Piece'!**

**Warning:**** This story WILL NOT be a lemon, but may or may not imply sexual content and/or violence. So for the readers sake, this story is rated 'M' for mature! It will however have heated kissing and fluff! P.S: I might also make up some characters to fit into my story as permanent role because I like making new people and hate repetition.**

**Summary:**** Monkey D. Lucy is born in the Grandline and has been raised by Whitebeard since a week after her birth, due to tragedy. As she grows up she unlocks her haki, eats a mythical zoan type devil fruit and learns the ways of a pirate. All to follow her dream of becoming The Pirate Queen!**

**Prologue:**** Where it started**

_ It was a dark and stormy night in a small nameless village on an unimportant island in the Grandline. The only sounds being made besides those from the storm could be traced back to the small clinic, as it was the only place anyone was still wide awake this late at night. The only doctor in the village and his assistant/wife were in the process of delivering a baby and were almost done, just a few more minutes and it would all be over. Right then the mother let out one last agonized scream while pushing with all her strength._

_ It was quiet for but only a moment before the wailing of a new-born filled the air but all was not well as just as the doctor finished bundling the infant in a blanket and handed to the father, the mother was fighting and loosing a battle to survive as she'd lost too much blood. The father stood quietly, still holding the now silent baby while watching his wife take her last living breath, only to say two words with a small smile gracing her ghostly pale lips._

_"My Lucy." Before she closed her eyes, never to open then again._

_Time Skip: A week later on the deck of the Mobey Dick_

_Standing in the shadows on the deck of the Mobey Dick, the flag-ship of the Whitebeard pirates, Dragon had to be cautious. And if he played his cards right, he'd have his daughter a mostly safe place to grow up. Thinking of her made him shift her slight weight in his arms to a more comfortable place for the sleeping infant hidden by his greenish-brown cloak._

_'Well' he thought to himself 'I'd better make my presence known so that I can get this over with.' With that thought in mind, he walked right up to Whitebeard, all the while getting disbelieving stares and suspicious glares from the surrounding crew members. He stopped a mere five meters away from the giant-sized pirate captain. They stared at each other for a few moments before Whitebeard finally asked the one question on all of their minds._

_"What business do you have to be on my ship, Dragon? If I don't like your answer, and trust me you'll know, then you have all of ten seconds to leave before I use force!" At this Dragon smiled slightly and said in a voice loud enough for all to hear._

_"I have a favor to ask of you if you'll listen."_

_Whitebeard thought about that for a moment before sighing and nodding his head in consent to his request. Dragon paused for a moment to think about how to word his request and gather his scattered thoughts. When he was finished he looked Whitebeard in the eye with a serious yet determined glint in his own that slightly surprised Whitebeard before saying._

_"My wife died a week ago, right after giving birth to our only child. And though I want to, I know that I can't take her with me. Just imagining the danger she'd be in if the wrong people found out her relation to me, its maddening. So as a father I can't let that happen and the only one I can think of that could keep her safe is you."_

_By the time he finished speaking, everyone was wide-eyed and slack-jawed, even Whitebeard himself couldn't hide his shock at that time. Whispers of disbelief spread through the crew like wildfire until Whitebeard called for silence._

_"Why ask me and not that old koot you call a father?"_

_Whitebeard just had to know. Dragon just laughed a bit bitterly and said._

_"I don't want her to grow up feeling like she has no freedom, and he'd no doubt, force her to become a marine and who knows what kind of hellish torture he'd put her through for the sake of what he'd swear was training! As her father, no as a human being, I'd never allow that to happen!"_

_By the time he was done with his little speech, everyone was nodding in agreement._

_"So." Whitebeard started. "What you're asking me to do is watch over and protect you brat so she doesn't end up dead, mentally scared and/or insane under the tyrannical rule of her grandfather. Is that about right?"_

_When he was done he had a bit of a smile twitching at his lips. Dragon shook his head slightly and said._

_"Not just that, I want you to give her a home that she could always return to and a place in your family so that she'll never be alone." _

_Whitebeard's eyes widened once again when he realized what this favor entailed. Dragon wasn't just asking him to protect her, no it was more. He was asking them to love her as a part of their family despite the dangers of a pirates life. So that meant that this babysitting thing wasn't that at all, it was a permanent deal. The girl would likely never see him again if he were to accept. Whitebeard thought long and hard about this for the next ten minutes and finally came to a decision. Whitebeard sighed before asking a question._

_"So it's a permanent fix, huh? You know for a moment I thought that you'd ask me to watch over her until you found a nice and quiet little island that had a decent population with a family that was willing to adopt her or something along those lines. And you know that if you go through with this, then she'll likely never know who you are."_

_Dragon nodded his head solemnly before saying._

_"I'm well aware of the consequences of my actions but I also don't want to put her in unnecessary danger. If I did give her to a normal family on an unknown island, then there's always the chance of that island facing a pirate raid, corrupt government scum-bags and other disastrous outcomes. And as I said before 'if someone were to link us together and the wrong people found out, she'd die before she even had the chance to really live. If she's anything_ _like me or her mother, then I know for a fact that a sheltered life will not satisfy her and she'll end up bolting the first chance she gets.'_

_But with you she can have a family that loves her, a home in which she can always return to, the comfort of protection, knowledge on how to survive on her own if she must and so much more. "And if my hunch is correct, she already has haki. I'm just not entirely sure on which kind, but she does have a strange effect on people when she cries. It's as if she's demanding something and its like some sort of invisible force is whispering in your ear, telling you exactly what she wants and compelling you to get it for her."_

_By now Dragon seemed to be rambling, as if not even noticing the seemingly unbelievable words leaving his mouth. Whitebeard had nearly choked on his own spit hearing about an infant that was already showing signs of haki._

_'But' he thought with a grimace. 'If what Dragon is saying is true then he was right about not leaving her in the care of normal people and about the other stuff as well.' Whitebeard let yet another sigh escape his lips before saying._

_"I think I've heard enough. So what's her name and birth date? I think it only fitting that I know these things about my new daughter. And where is the little brat anyway?"_

_As he said this, Dragon was pulled out of his own thoughts. He thought for another second about the name because he hadn't really given it much thought in the first place but that's when he remembered his late wife's last words. 'My Lucy.' The memory brought a slight smile to his face. And then in a voice_ _loud enough for everyone to hear, he said._

_"Her name is Lucy, Monkey D. Lucy. Her date of birth is exactly one week ago today."_

_As he said this, his slight smile grew with every word spoken. Whitebeard looked surprised for a split second before again, asking where the brat was. Dragon just smirked and removed his cloak with the hand that wasn't holding a bundled up Lucy, who, when looking at her you could tell that she'd been awake for a while just quietly listening to them speak. Looking closely at her you could see her ebony black hair and surprisingly alert and sparkly black eyes. When looking straight into them, it was like they pulled you into their seemingly endless depths._

_That's just how deep they looked. All eyes were on her and by the way she turned her head this way and that, she knew it. And as if sensing that he was staring at her she looked right at him and reached out her pink and pudgy little hand to him as if asking for his attention. Whitebeard was stunned to say the least. To see a baby, an infant no less, look so aware and actually reach out to him like she knew what she was doing, it was just unreal._

_Then he threw his head back and laughed, once he was done he looked back down to see her still reaching out to him and right then and there he knew that he'd protect her as if she were his own flesh and blood. Looking around at his crew, he saw the same look of affection on all of their faces that he knew was on his as well. Looking down at her once more before looking at Dragon to see that he had a smug look on his face, a face that said 'I knew this would happen and I'm glad it did.' _

_At that face, Whitebeard just shook his head, still grinning like a fool. Reaching out his giant hands, he plucked the child out her father's arms and brought_ _her right up to his face and said._

_"My new daughter, Lucy, welcome to your new family and home aboard the Mobey Dick."_

_The little girl smiled at him slightly like she understood what he was saying. Tucking her into the crook of his left arm and looking back to her father, who was just about to leave as he'd accomplished his goal of finding a safe place for his daughter to live, and stopped him for one last question that was rather important. He asked._

_"One more question Dragon."_

_He waited for the man to stop and turn around to face him before continuing._

_"Would you like me to tell her about you or give her a message from you when she grows up and starts asking about why she doesn't have any parents?"_

_This got Dragon to stop and think for a moment. A few minutes later after finally deciding on something, he said quietly, so no one but Whitebeard could hear him._

_"Live your life to the fullest and follow your dreams, whatever they maybe and let nothing stand in the way of your ambitions! And if it's about who I am_ _then tell her who I am and why I gave her up and about her mother. But also tell her not to blame herself for her mother's death, as she followed her dreams of being free, lived a good life and had no regrets."_

_As soon as he was done with his message that was to be delivered to his daughter, he left and was gone without a trace. Whitebeard thought about the message and found it fitting for this girl as she still had her whole life ahead of her and with a name like hers, she was bound to do big things with her life. And if she was anything like her father and/or grandfather then his relatively peaceful life was going to be turned upside down in the near and far future! And for better or worse, they had a new family member to take care of._

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1: Who She Is

**A/N:**** I know my start is a bit slow but I think that I can do better. If anyone reading this has any suggestions for me then they are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own One Piece or any of the original characters. Though I might change their appearance and attitude slightly to fit my story plot.**

**Chapter 1: Who She Is**

_Main Character Description:_ Monkey D. Lucy, daughter of Monkey D. Dragon. Her mother died giving birth to her. Granddaughter of Monkey D. Garp, a Marine Vice Admiral, hellbent on forcing her to become a marine. Taken in by the Whitebeard pirates a week after her birth on an unknown island somewhere in the Grandline.

Could use haki since birth by crying but eventually gains full control of all three types by the age of 12. Eats a mythical zoan type Devil Fruit at the age of 5 and can control both her half transformation and her full transformation by the age of 10.

Her 'DF' powers allow her to breath under water, communicate with &control seakings, swim at crazy fast speeds, control all bodies of water to the extent of being able to turn into water to walking on water and even controlling the temperature of the water, transform into a half dragon & full dragon that can fly in both forms and she can use all of her 'DF' abilities no matter what form she takes except for the flying as she needs wings for that.

Other abilities that she is skilled in are; basic swordsmanship, how to use most types of guns, mixed martial arts as well as many other types of hand to hand combat, acrobatics to stay flexible, proper first-aide, academics as well as navigation & how to read weather patterns, how to strategies & think on the run as a precaution, proper edict and mannerism of a young woman.

Her half dragon appearance has smallish yet sharp black horns on both sides of her head, her irises are diamond like in shape. Her ears are slightly pointed at the tips and her teeth are a bit longer and sharper. She has four gill slits on both sides of her neck plated with midnight blue scales and graceful dragon wings attached to her back between her shoulder blades of the same colored scales. Her forearms and calves are coated in the same colored scales but are thicker and more resistant to damage kind of like body armor. Lastly her finger and toe nails grow into inch long razor-sharp claws.

Her full dragon appearance is similar but also very different as her half dragon characteristics are still there just enhanced and way more noticeable. Her head is an actual dragon's head with no hair and her body shifts to that of a dragon yet she is still kinda on the small side. She sprouts a tail that reaches all the way to the floor. And despite the fact that she is in her fully transformed state, she can still talk like a normal human.

And while in this form her reactions tend to become more instinctual and primal not logical and safe, that paired up with her heightened senses can be a deadly duo. To top off the look, she is covered in those same midnight blue scales but they are even thicker then before and as such can protect against harmful attacks easier as well.

Her human form at the age of 17 is very attractive to say the least. Nicely proportioned curves on her slightly petite frame and lightly tanned baby soft skin. Waist length silky smooth yet wavy black hair. Big black eyes that sparkle. In her ears are three ear-rings a piece; one pair of silver studs in her cartilages, a pair of silver ear cuffs for her mid. ears and finally and pair of small silver hoops hung from her ear lobes.

She wears her hair up in a normal ponytail while her bangs hung loose and framed her face perfectly with her straw-hat either on her head on hanging loosely around her neck by the light brown leather cord and resting gently on her back. She has a small scar with two stitches in it just below her left eye.

Her normal attire is a white spaghetti strap shirt with a black corset like vest over it, and skin-tight black leather pants. A midnight blue sash clung to her tiny hips that was accompanied by her fave. pistol and sword, both holstered to her right hip and ready for use. A pair of dark brown, calf length, steel toe, heeled leather boots covered her dainty little feet and covering her pants legs up to her knee caps.

Her dream? To be Queen of the Pirates!

P.S: She doesn't have a bounty on her head despite the fact that she has been with Whitebeard for 17 years. She wants to become a pirate on her own with her own two hands and she'll be damned if she doesn't get what she wants in the end!


	3. Chapter 2: Her Beginning

**A/N:**** Hey there everyone, and to those of you that have followed my story, a special thanks. Even though I only just started writing fan-fiction, you've encouraged me to continue this story. To tell the truth, I've never been much of a writer but it looked like fun so I decided to give it a shot and to be honest, I think that I'm starting to enjoy it! Again, thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me! By the way, don't forget to send me a review and tell me what you think about it so far and if there's anything you think I should add or not put into the plot!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own One Piece and/or its original characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her Beginning**

It was a quiet, sunny day with a clear sky and a nice breeze. Everything was calm and to put it bluntly, Lucy was getting a bit board of just sitting around with nothing to do but stare at the clouds. And while she knew were she was at the moment, she was so used to the unpredictable weather and heart-pounding danger only found in the Grandline that she really didn't know what to think about all the quiet and calm that was found in the East Blue, which by the way seemed to just ooze out of nowhere yet feel slightly suffocating at the same time.

She was also kinda lonely after being out by herself for more than just a few hours like she was used to, hell she'd been drifting for days and she was still no closer to her goal of becoming a great pirate and finding the One Piece then when she'd first set off on her own two and a half weeks ago.

'Oh well' she thought as she remembered her talk with pops about her leaving and becoming independent and wanting to make a name for herself doing what she did best. Which just so happened to be causing chaos and whatnot.

**_Flash Back: Three weeks ago_**

_She had turned 17 about a month ago and she was getting kinda board of the constant repetition of life aboard the Mobey Dick. That's when she thought about the promise her and Shanks had made about her becoming a great pirate, even great enough to surpass him but until that time she had to look after his precious straw hat and only return it to him once she had fulfilled that promise._

_Thinking back on it, she figured that she'd waited long enough to start on her quest and decided that she was going to leave. Now all she had to do was tell pops and hope that he wouldn't be angry at her for wanting to leave._

_But when she walked up to him and plain out told him that she was going to leave and start her own crew and become the Pirate Queen, it seemed like she'd been worried for no reason at all as he threw his head back and laughed out loud. When he was done, he said to her in a soft manner._

_"I'm surprised that you waited so long to ask! Gurararararara, it's your dream right?" At her nod he said._

_"So who am I to stop your dream?" He asked a slightly confused but none the less, still very happy Lucy. She then asked in a somewhat timid voice._

_"You mean you're not mad at me for wanting to leave? I mean, I knew you'd let me but I thought-" At that Whitebeard cut her off by laughing again and then gave her the final push she needed to follow her dreams by saying._

_"No I'm not mad, a little upset to see my youngest daughter finally set out on her own but just know that you'll always have a spot on my crew, no matter where you go you are still one of my beloved daughters and this crew is still your family as long as you'll have us!"_

_By the time he was done talking, she was already running up and jumping onto his lap with her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder out of both happiness and sadness just like she did when she was just a little girl. All the while mumbling about. 'How she would miss him and everyone and that she'd visit as soon as she got back to the Grandline.' As he just sat there listening and rubbing her back and reminiscing about when he'd first taken the brat in._

_Whitebeard thought for a moment. 'I sure will miss this reckless and loud little brat. Things will be to quiet without her around.' He sighed and thought. 'Aw well, at least she's following her dream.' Then looking down at said girl with a fond smile once he noticed her breathing had evened out, apparently she'd emotionally worn herself out and finally crashed. But he didn't mind as it had happened many times before under different circumstances. So he sat there and held her while she slept._

_**END FLASH BACK:**_

As lost in her thoughts she was, she didn't take notice of the whirlpool she was being sucked into until it was too late for her little boat as it had already capsized and sank into the ocean.

"Well crap, I sure as hell didn't see that one coming." She mumbles to herself.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to find another boat before going to find any crew mates cause unless they can fly, well now that's just not very likely." She said to no one in particular as she went through her partial transformation into a dragon and flew in place for a moment to get her barring.

She looked around and spotted a passenger ship not to far off to her left. 'Perfect! I can hitch a ride, get a good meal and possibly a new boat all in one place.' She thought as she flew off towards the unsuspecting ship. A few minutes of flying later and she had successfully landed on the deck and changed back to her human form without being seen.

After taking a good look around, she slipped into the ship and started her search for the kitchen using her very sensitive nose. Walking around one last corner, her nose twitched as the smell of food got stronger and led to a door that was just so slightly ajar.

Happy that she'd reached her destination without interference and was just about to open the door until she felt the ship lurch under her. She quickly came to the conclusion that this ship had just become the next victim of a pirate raid and from the sounds coming from the rest of the passengers, things were about to get entertaining.

'But' She thought with a smirk. 'I haven't eaten for a couple of days so just a quick bite won't hurt then it's off to have some fun.' Satisfied with her plan she entered the kitchen and made a bee line for the pantry only to be stopped once again when someone entered the kitchen and asked in a rather timid voice.

"Hello,... Is anyone there?" The person, who she now noticed was a boy only a few years younger than herself, was about to sigh in relief that is until his eyes landed on her and widened in fear as she not only had a gun but a sword as well. He began to back away fearfully but stopped when his back collided with another person standing in the door way.

Looking up slowly at who he'd run into, he nearly shrieked as he recognized not just one but three of the pirates he'd come to not only fear but hate with a passion. The one he'd run into looked down at him with a sneer on his face as he shoved the boy out-of-the-way and asked.

"Now Coby, you wouldn't by any chance be trying to skip out again by hiding out in the kitchen right?" The didn't look like the patient type so the boy, now known as Coby, stood back up he stuttered out a quick.

"N-no I-I was j-just about t-to g-get the crew s-some b-beer, I swear!" By now Coby was literally shaking in pure fear of what he thought could very well be his last living day on earth. He only hoped that they would get it over quickly so he wouldn't feel much pain.

But that's when he remembered that they weren't alone as there was also a girl, 'a very pretty one at that' Coby thought with a slight blush, that looked a few years older than him in the room with them and even if she had weapons that didn't mean that she knew how to use them.

So trying, and failing miserably, to be brave Coby tried to distract the men so that they wouldn't notice her and kill the poor girl. 'Or worse.' He thought with a sickened grimace. But his efforts were all in vain as the pirates started looking around only to spot her anyways.

Once all the gathered pirates were aware of her presence in the room, all three of them smirked as they eyed her up and down hungrily. He shared a meaningful look with his two companions before turning back to the girl and letting out a low whistle in her direction before saying to his friends .

"Well boys, look at what we have here, it looks like we just found us some entertainment." And then, in a confident tone of voice that was supposed to come out charming and seductive but only ended up sounding like a creepy pervert, he said.

"Hey there pretty lady, would you like to have some fun with some real men? Come on, we'll show you a good time." And even though she knew that she should have been insulted by them thinking of her as if she were easy prey or some kind of cheap whore, but she also knew that they were all bark and no real bite. So the girl just looked up at the man who spoke and asked with an uninterested voice, like she really didn't give a carp who they were even though she'd still asked.

"Who the hell are you guys?" All three pirates stared at her, mouths agape & eyes wide, and thinking something like. 'Does this chick have a death wish or something?' Shaking his head, the same pirate that spoke before growled lowly before asking, in what he thought was a menacing voice, trying to scare her no doubt.

"Hey you little bitch, are you trying to mess with us when you know good and well that we're vicious pirates?" The girl just ignored them and turned back around to get back to finding herself something to eat. The pirates looked on in disbelief, drew their swords and tried to attack her from behind while shouting.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE US!" But as they bought their swords down to deliver a swift yet painful death to the girl but as she turned back slightly, her hat shadowed her eyes, a frown marred her beautiful face and a small sigh escaped her lips. In a move so fast that none of the pirates could even see her move, she had disarmed each one of them by breaking all three of their swords in half with one graceful swing of her hand. And as she couldn't help but taunt them a little she asked.

"Did you really think that those 'toys' could harm anyone, I mean come on, they were obviously made from poor craftsmanship, the blades are dull and they are slightly rusted! And you call yourselves swordsman? Tsk tsk."

All was quiet for a moment as what had just happened slowly began to sink in but when it did, the three 'real men' shrieked like girls and asked, more like screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" At this question, the girl just smirked and said in a slightly cocky voice.

"I'm Monkey D. Lucy, nice to meet ya!" This caused them to scream once again as they bolted for the door and out of the room like bats out of hell. Lucy just shook her head in slight amusement and said.

"What a bunch of weirdos!" At this statement, Coby looked at the beautiful girl he now knows as Lucy and thought. 'She even has a pretty name.' Blushing in embarrassment at his thoughts he cleared his throat and then said.

"That was amazing. You said that your name was Lucy right? Well my name is Coby." The girl once again turned to him with a small smile on her face and said.

"Nice to meet you, Coby. By the way, are you a pirate or passenger?" At this question Coby tensed for a moment and debated with himself as to if he should tell her or not. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt anyone to tell her as she seemed quite nice and trustworthy, he told her the story of how he was forced to be the cabin boy/navigator for the Alvida Pirates two years ago and that it had been that way ever since.

Lucy gave him a blank stare for a second and said.

"Your and idiot, you know that? Why didn't you try to run away?" Coby looked at her like she was crazy and yelled.

"What are you, crazy? If Lady Alvida caught me trying to escape then she would have killed me for sure!" This made Lucy laugh a bit as she said.

"You're a weakling and a coward too! I hate people like you!" As she finished talking she laughed a bit more. Coby got a bit mad and defensive hearing her laugh at him and yelled.

"You would've been scared to if it were you!" At hearing his bold comeback, she stopped laughing and Coby a pointed look before shaking her head again while saying.

"Your wrong about me Coby. I'm not scared of fighting or the concept of death because in all honesty, I'd rather die fighting for my dream than live with the regrets of never trying. My ambition is what keeps me grounded to reality when everything else seems so out of control. It drives me to do whatever it takes, risk my life even just to reach that goal!"

By the time she stopped talking, Coby was curious about just what sort a dream would make a girl like Lucy go so far as to even risk her life for, just to do it. Coby looked at her for a second before hesitantly asking.

"And what exactly is your dream, that you would go so far as to risk your very own life for?" Coby gulped nervously as he waited for an answer and continued to stare at Lucy, he really wanted to know what it was but he was also a bit scared of her answer. Said girl looked up slowly and gave a playful yet very serious smirk before answering.

"To be The Queen of the Pirates!" Was her unashamed and honest answer.

** END CHAPTER**

* * *

**P.S:**** In this story 'Lucy' isn't a crybaby, she's just more open with her emotions. She isn't as childish or as innocent either and definitely not naïve as she grew up in the Grandline under the 'mostly' watchful eyes of the Whitebeard Pirates but she is still slightly impulsive, especially in either of her transformed states. She's not too much of a glutton either but she still prefers meat as the carnivore in her is instinctively going to crave for it, even if its raw, she can still eat it because of her Devil Fruit and without it making her sick to boot. She still eats a lot but just not to the point where she steals food from other people's plates and always whining about being hungry. Thanks for taking the time to read this as it helps you to better understand how 'Lucy' is a bit different in this story than in others.**


	4. Chapter 3: How Did She Do That?

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! To those of you who have followed my story and reviewing, I thank you. It really means a lot to me and I hope that you continue supporting me by letting me know what you think after each chapter so that I can make the story better! Again, I thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own 'One Piece', its original characters and/or its original plot! I only take credit for the idea of this fanfiction story!**

* * *

_Previously on 'One Piece: A Different Path':_

_"And what exactly is your dream, that you would go so far as to risk your own life?" Coby gulped nervously as he waited for an answer and continued to stare at Lucy, he really wanted to know what it was but he was also a bit scared of her answer. Said girl looked up slowly and gave a playful yet serious smirk before answering._

_"To be The Queen of the Pirates!" Was her unashamed and honest answer._

**Chapter 3: How Did She Do That?**

Coby looked at her like she was out of her mind and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Lucy gave him a wierd look before saying in a slightly mocking voice.

"Well duh. Of course I know what it means. Queen of the Pirates means Queen of the Pirates, what else could it mean?" She had an amused look on her face by the time she'd finished speaking and Coby was speechless for all of five seconds before rambling on and on about.

"Wait a second. If you want to be The Pirate Queen, then that must mean you're a pirate and that your going after the greatest treasure in the world! The One Piece! But you can't do that! It's said that nearly every pirate to sail the seas is after that treasure and it can only be found in the Grandline, the most dangerous and unforgiving sea of them all! There's no way that you can do that, you'll be killed for sure!"

By the time Coby had finished his little speech, Lucy was no longer amused and was instead a bit insulted at having been looked down on, yet at the same time she understood why he would think the way he did as she knew that most of what he'd said was true she'd grown up there after all but that didn't mean that she'd let him get away with calling her weak.

So not wasting any time she slapped him on the back of the head, though not too hard as she just wanted to get her point across. As soon as she hit him he looked at her in disbelief and asked more like whined.

"OW! Why'd you hit me?" Lucy only gave him a blank stare and said in a slightly pleased voice. "Cause I wanted to." At her response, Coby just looked down and in a somewhat dejected tone of voice.

"Oh well, it's not like it's a first for me. The crew usually smacks me around for fun all the time so I'm used to it." Lucy looked at his slumped form and said in a soft voice with a small smile on her face.

"Listen Coby, it's not about if I can, it's because I want to that I'm following this path. I made a promise to the man who gave me this hat that I'd set out on my own, gather a great crew and become Queen of the Pirates! And that's a promise that I intend to keep even if it takes the rest of my life."

Coby looked really surprised at the fond smile that had graced her lips and the nostalgic tone in her voice while talking about her promise to some unknown man. Feeling slightly encouraged by her honest words, he asked in a very timid voice.

"Do you think that I could do it to? It's always been my dream to become a great marine and catch bad guys!" While speaking, the look of uncertainty on his face changed into one that screamed his hopefulness. Lucy's face changed into one of slight confusion and asked.

"How should I know?" It seemed that Coby wasn't really paying attention because at that moment he stood up and declared.

"Alright, I'm going to do it! I'll join the marines and then I'll catch Alvida-" He didn't get to finish as at that very same moment, the ceiling crashed down right in front of them and a massive shadow inside the dust could be seen moving around. Then a loud and obnoxious voice the shadow yelled out.

"Coby! Who was it that you said you were going to catch?" The voice sounded female but Lucy couldn't be sure, that is until the dust finally cleared and she confirmed that the voice was indeed female but still very deep and masculine. Coby who recognised the voice instantly, started shaking and didn't answer as he was to scared too and just stared at her in wide-eyed fear.

Turning her attention to Lucy and ignoring Coby for the time being she asked.

"I'm guessing that you're not The Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, so who are you?"

Lucy thought about who this Zoro person she spoke about was since she was positive that she'd never heard of them before and decided to ask Coby about it when all of this was all over and done with. When she finally answered it was is a board voice.

"I'm a pirate." The older woman looked slighty surprised at her response but disregarded it. Then said in a somewhat skeptical voice.

"You, a pirate? Well if you're a pirate and I'm a pirate under different flags then that would make us enemies right?" She looked at Lucy's rather small build up and down and snorted when she replied with a "Yep." Shaking her head, she turned back to a still silent Coby before asking.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman on the seas?" Hearing his name, his head jerked up and was just about to answer in his normal way of 'That would be you of course, Lady Alvida." But didn't get the chance as Lucy opened her mouth and asked out loud.

"Hey Coby, who's the hag?" While jabbing a thumb in the older woman's direction. Both Coby and Alvida looked at her with wide-eyes and dropped jaws both in shock before Alvida's face darkened and a few little tic marks appeared all over her face and growling slightly!

Coby was just about to tell Lucy to shut her mouth but when he looked at her grinning face he remembered what she'd said. 'I promised the man who gave me this hat that I'd become a great pirate! And I don't mind dying as long as I'm fighting for my dream.' Now he understood what she'd meant when she said it. So with a determined look in his eyes he yelled out.

"The most beautiful women on the seas certainly isn't you, it's Lucy because she's way more beautiful than you'll ever be! And I refuse to be your cabin boy anymore instead I'm going to join the marines and I'm going to catch your sorry ass first!" He was breathing deep by the time he had finished and felt pretty good about himself.

Especially when he saw Lucy rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. But that changed when he looked back at Alvida as she was quite literally steaming mad! Her face darkened even more and the tic marks on her face grew in size and doubled in number. Her left eyebrow was twitching viciously and she was reaching for her giant iron club while yelling.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" And as she swung her giant iron club up in the air ready to bash his brains out of his skull, Coby looked on in horror as she started to swing her club back down and thought. 'I finally did it, I finally fought for my dream!"

But right before the club made contact with his head, Lucy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the way just in time for the club to crash into the boards right by their feet. He looked up at her with wide eyes and noticed that she was still smiling really big in amusement before she looked at him and said.

"That was great Coby, you did a really good job fighting for your dream! Now let's get out of here." With that said, she pulled him closer and jumped up and through the hole in the ceiling made by Alvida before with Coby in tow. As soon as they landed on the deck, numerous pirates began surrounding them from all sides.

Lucy pushed Coby behind her slightly before taking on the pirates. She dodged every hit with such ease that it made it look like she was dancing around them. When she started to get board of that she turned around and held up her hand that was now holding a gun that was made out of water and said. "Water Pistol!"

As soon as she said it, high pressurized bullets made of water started hitting every one of the pirates in the head knocking them out on contact. Then in her other hand another gun appeared and she pointed it behind her and said.

"attacking from behind isn't very fair." Before shooting her second gun and without even turning around she knew that she'd hit her target. Refocusing completely back in front of her she noticed all the conscious pirates charging towards her and said in a slightly whiney voice.

"And ganging up on a girl is even more unfair!" But if you were paying attention, you could tell that she was amused. Thinking that it was time to stop playing around and get a little serious, she let her guns drip away, transformed into her half dragon form, raised one clawed hand and moved her now scaled arm back slightly before flinging it forward.

What happened next was a mystery to both Coby and Alvida because a second after she'd finished moving, all the pirates were swept up and away by a wave, knocking them out before they even hit the ground, that came out of no where. Coby looked at her with wide eyes once again and asked.

"Lucy, what are you?" She turned to face him with another smirk on her lips and said.

"I don't know exactly which one, but I ate a mythical zoan type devil fruit that lets me turn into a dragon that can control water." She didn't even try to hide it.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 4: Her New Boat Sets Off!

**A/N:** **Hey everyone and thanks for reading my story! I hope that you enjoy it and send me a review of what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own 'One Piece', its original plot and/or its characters!**

* * *

**_Previously on 'One Piece: A Different Path':_**

_What happened next was a mystery to both Coby and Alvida because a second after she'd finished moving, all the pirates were swept up and away by a wave, knocking them out before they even hit the ground, that came out of no where. Coby looked at her with wide eyes once again and asked._

_"Lucy, what are you?" She turned to face him with another smirk on her lips and said._

_"I don't know exactly which one, but I ate a mythical zoan type devil fruit that lets me turn into a dragon that can control water." She didn't even try to hide it._

**Chapter 4: Her New Boat Sets Off:**

Alvida was shocked for a moment before regaining her composure a bit and said.

"A devil fruit, huh? I'd heard rumors that they existed but it seems that they weren't just rumors after all. That does explain how you were able to defeat my crew but you won't have so much luck with me!"

And with that said, Alvida attacked swinging her giant iron club up in the air but right as she swings down, Lucy just holds her arm up and blocks it easily. Then Lucy looks up at her and in a taunting voice she says.

"That won't work on me, my scales are as strong as steel!" By now, Alvida was really pissed and thought that the girl was bluffing and that if she kept swinging at her, she'd eventually crush the weak looking brat.

But a few swings later, Lucy was already getting board so she decided to finish her fight. Without wasting time, Lucy held her arms together, let them turn into a water cannon and yelled.

"Water Canon!" As soon as the words left her mouth a highly pressurised ball of water was shot off towards Alvida so fast that she could barely even see it coming and sent her flying for miles.

Lucy then turned to one of the now awake pirates and said in a commanding tone of voice. "Get Coby a boat, he's leaving to go join the marines and no one is to try and stop him." The scared pirate quickly jumped up to attention and obeyed her orders.

Coby who had been silent for a while finally got over his shock and looked at her with admiration as he said.

"Lucy, that was amazing! I could never thank you enough for all that you've done for me-" But he was cut off because a marine ship had just shot a cannon at the ship that they were on. Lucy transformed back into her human form then said in a somewhat amused voice.

"Coby, I think we'd better leave because even if you do want to join the marines, they don't look like they want to talk!" With that Lucy grabbed him by the arm and ran to where the boat was ready to descend into the water and jumped in.

She cut the line that was keeping them in the air right above the water and laughed as they plummeted towards the water while Coby screamed. As soon as they crashed into the water, Lucy saw a flash of orange before it disappeared.

disregarding it as a play of light on the ocean surface she stuck two finger tips into her mouth before whistling loud and clear for all who were listening to hear. Confused, Coby looked at her and asked.

"Why did you just do that?" She just gave him a mysterious smile before saying. "You'll see soon enough." Then seconds later, the water around the boat started to churn and rise up causing a dark shadow to loom over them. Once the shadow broke through the surface of the water, it was revealed to be a giant seaking!

Coby screamed again and hid behind Lucy, but she didn't care. She was focused on the creäture in front of them, taking in all the detail of the very familiar looking seaking that had followed her all the way from the Gandline because Lucy was her master.

The seaking was huge, and had lots of razor-sharp teeth. She looked kind of like a mix between a tiger with fins & scales instead of fur and a prehistoric crocodile. She was dark blue but had deep burgundy tiger like stripes, golden diamond like eyes, 4 shortish legs that were really strong & with claws on her webbed paws, a very wide back with rigid scales that were strong as steel and stared at the base of her neck and ended at the very tip of her crocodile like tail and her head was like that of a tiger's but with a longer mouth!

She had been with Lucy for about 5 years and her name is Tora, she's very strong because she and Lucy always have play fights for fun or sometimes for Lucy to try out a new move that she'd thought up. Lucy smiled really big then she turned to Coby and said in a calm tone of voice.

"Don't be afraid of Tora, Coby. She won't hurt you." Then she turned back to Tora and said. "Do you mind helping us out for a bit? It won't take long, just get us close to the nearest island, okay?" Lucy held out the end of a rope that was lying at her feet for Tora to take.

While Coby peeked out from behind Lucy just in time to see Tora nod her head to her mistress's request and grab the end of the rope that was being held out to her with her mouth and started to pull them forward and away from the marines that were still attacking.

Feeling a bit safer then before, Coby quit hiding behind Lucy choosing to sit beside of her instead and asked.

"So you have a pet seaking?" Lucy looked at him with that big smile still on her face and said. "Yeah, I found her injured about 5 years ago and nursed her back to health with the help of my brothers and sisters. She's been with me ever since!" Coby gave a thoughtful look over in Tora's direction and smiled softly before whispering to himself.

"So me and her are both in the same boat then, huh? Both of us have been saved by Lucy." Right then Lucy remembered the person that Alvida mentioned before their fight and that she still hadn't asked Coby about it so she turned to him and asked.

"Hey Coby, who was that Zoro person Alvida mentioned before?" Coby looked confused for a moment before remembering and paling considerably while stuttering out a quick response. "Oh y-you m-mean Ro-Roronoa Z-Zoro?" At this Lucy gave a confused nod and then Coby asked .

"Well he's a pretty famous bounty hunter and people call him Roronoa Zoro The Pirate Hunter but last I heard was that he was captured by the marines and is being held at the marine base led by Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" At hearing that he'd been captured, Lucy looked a bit disappointed and said.

"Oh, so he's a weakling huh? Oh well." But after she'd said this, Coby went on a tangent saying. "You've got it all wrong, people say that he's nothing less than a living breathing bloodthirsty demon in human form because he dices up his bounties relentlessly and without mercy. Why do you care anyways, Lucy?"

She laughed again and in a cheeky voice said. "Well if he's good enough, I figured that I'd have him join my crew." Coby stared at her for but only a moment in blatant disbelief before shouting.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? He's a monster, a demon! He'd kill you for sure without hesitation! You wo-" He didn't get to finish once again as Lucy had smacked him in the back of the head, it seems as though he hasn't learned his lesson when it came to calling her weak but that was besides the point. Right now, he was making baseless assumptions about a person he'd never met and only knows about him out of hear-say! Looks like she'd have to show him the errors of his ways.

Coby didn't expect to get hit and whined. "OW why'd you hit me again?" Lucy figured now was as good a time as any to teach him a lesson and said.

"Cause you're an idiot Coby, you really don't get how the world works do you? Just because someone is a pirate or bounty hunter that doesn't make them a bad person just like being a marine doesn't make you a good person! This bounty hunter named Zoro could be a really nice guy, just misunderstood for his actions. The world isn't as black and white as you make it out to be! Don't you see?"

By the time she was done talking, Coby was speechless. He really hadn't thought about it that way before and now he felt a bit ashamed about it. Seeing the look of comprehension and shame on Coby's face made her think that she had finally gotten through to him. Then to make him feel better she said.

"Look Coby, I understand that you've had some really bad times because of pirates and that it made you see all pirates in the same light and that your dream of being a marine put all of them in a good light but now that you know better you can clear up that mistake and not judge a book by its cover anymore, right?"

Coby looked shocked at the wisdom she had just shared with him and smiled before nodding his head in agreement. Satisfied with his answer she turned to look at Tora before asking. "Hey Tora! How much longer till we get to the island?" Tora stopped swimming and turned her head to look at her mistress and saying _(About an hour.)_

Lucy thought about that for a moment before deciding that was going to take to long and said. "Well then, how about we speed it up a bit eh Tora?" Tora gave what looked like a smirk while nodding before she turned back around took off again but this time twice as fast as before. Coby who was not expecting the sudden change in pace nearly fell over but was caught by Lucy before he could. Once he was sitting again he turned to Lucy and asked.

"You speak seaking as well?" Lucy just nodded her head and said. "I've been able to talk to and understand seakings since I was 5 years old because of the mythical zoan type devil fruit that I ate!"

_**END CHAPTER**_


	6. Chapter 5: Their First Meeting

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. And a special thanks to those of you who have followed my story so far and to those of you who have sent me a review! It really means a lot to me! Well here's the next chapter and I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own 'One Piece', its original plot and/or its original characters!**

* * *

_**Previously:**__**"You speak seaking as well?" Lucy just nodded her head and said. "I've been able to talk to and understand seakings since I was 5 years old because of the mythical zoan type of devil fruit that I ate!"**_

**Chapter 5:** **Their First Meeting**

Coby found that he wasn't as shocked about her being able to talk to seakings as he thought he'd be.

Hell, compared to the other things that he'd seen her do, talking to giant fish almost seemed normal. 'Well is normal as you can be when your able to turn into a water dragon.' He thought sarcastically.

Thinking about it now, he didn't really know much about Lucy. All he knew about her was her dream of being The Pirate Queen, she ate a mythical zoan type devil fruit and she has a pet seaking.

And somehow, Coby felt like that was only the bare minimum. Like he just knew that there was so mush more to Lucy than just a pretty face and weird abilities.

Coby looked over to Lucy only to see the way that she was staring out at the waves all around with a serene smile lighting up her face. It made him think 'Wow, she looks really happy just staring at the water like that. I wonder what she's thinking about.

Lucy noticed him staring but let it go and continued to watch the waves. She was thinking about what the oceans meant to her.

They were her home ever since she was a week old, the sounds of crashing waves was her favorite lullaby growing up they were where her devil fruit powers were strongest but the best part was the feelings of being free that the endless horizon stirred up within her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the boat start slowing down. Looking past Tora, she spotted their destination in the distance and said.

"That's close enough Tora, you can let go of the rope now, we don't want the towns people to freak out and try to attack you. You did a really good job, thanks. Go exploring if you want, just don't go to far out, okay?"

Tora let go of the rope and nodded her massive head once to say she understood. With that, she disappeared under the waves. Coby who had been silent for a while said.

"I guess Tora isn't so bad at least once you get used to her giant teeth." Lucy just shook her head in amusement and said. "Yeah she's a great friend. Anyways we'll be docking soon."

As she said that she lifted her arm up and back a bit than swung it forward causing a wave to carry their little boat up to the dock where they stopped.

Lucy jumped up out of the boat while Coby stumbled a bit trying to step out normally. Lucy tied the boat to the dock before walking down the length of the dock and into the bustling town with Coby following.

As they walked in silence for a minute Coby couldn't help but notice all the attention Lucy was getting from people they passed, especially from men. He off-handedly wondered if Lucy even noticed the effect she had on most of the male population.

Right then, Lucy decided to stop at a street merchant sell apples and bought one before asking. "Where is the marine base in this town and how do I get there?" At this question the merchant and everyone that heard her paled considerably and backed away from her. Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly at the reactions and came to the conclusion that this town had a corrupt marine as the commanding officer thus leading the towns people to live in fear.

Coby being the idiot that he is, was confused. When they started walking again Coby said. "I wonder why they freaked out like that when you mentioned the marine base." Lucy sighed exasperated before saying.

"Remember what I said earlier. Just because a person is a marine that doesn't mean that they are all good just like being a pirate or a bounty hunter doesn't mean that they are all bad."

Coby felt stupid for having to be reminded again. As they walked farther into town there didn't seem to be as many people around and the ones that were, seemed to be in an awfully big hurry to move out of the area. For what, Coby had no idea but Lucy guessed that they were getting close to the marine base.

She was proven correct when she looked up to look at the sky and instead caught sight of the 8 story tower-like building that clearly indicated being the marine base as on the side of the building in big and bold letters it read 'Marine Base' with their insignia above it. A few minutes later the were right in front of the wall that wrapped around the perimeter of the base and the other grounds accompanying it.

The wall was about 10 ft. high so it wasn't all that hard for Lucy to climb to the top and take a look around. Turning her head slowly starting from the right to the left and said under her breath. "Where could he be..."

Coby on the other hand just started an emotional speech saying. "Even though we haven't known each other long, you've been a really great friend and though we have to part ways-" He didn't finish as he looked around trying to spot Lucy only to hear her asking. "So... Where's the demon?"

Coby then spotted her hanging on the wall and yelled. "Lucy get down from there! Besides, I doubt they'd just have him out on display. He's probably in an underground cell so he can't hurt anyone."

Lucy then called out. "Found him!" As she said this she jumped down from the side of the wall and ran down about 75 ft. of the sidewalk with Coby behind her yelling. "Don't just run off like that Lucy!"

When they stopped again the wall that Lucy had looked over got shorter by about 3 and a half ft. so it was easier to look over. Then looking over the wall they saw a man tied up to a couple of logs constructed to look like a cross about 30 ft. away.

Coby looked shocked for a second before. "That back bandanna on his head and that green haramiki around his waist. That's him! That's Roronoa Zoro, The Pirate Hunter!"

From this distance, you couldn't really see his facial features but by looking at his body structure, you could tell that he trained very often to get the muscles that he had.

Zoro moved his head a bit to look up at them and said. "Hey you! Leave. You're an eye-sore." Lucy didn't leave, in fact she was just thinking that she'd jump over the wall and get a better look but stopped when she felt a presence behind her. It wasn't threatening so she didn't turn around.

Right then a ladder was propped up against the wall next to her and a little girl around 10 years old climbed up. When she was right beside Lucy, the little girl turned to Lucy & Coby and motioned for them to stay quiet before jumping over the wall.

She ran up to Zoro and held something up to him saying. "Here, I brought you some rice balls. It was my first time making them so I hope you like them."

Zoro looked down at the girl and said. "Get lost kid, I'm not hungry." The little girl wasn't happy about his answer so she tried again saying. "But you haven't eaten in days and I worked really hard-" But she didn't get to finish because Zoro snapped at her saying.

"I told you to beat it kid before that idiot marines son catches you!" But it was too late as when he finished speaking, an annoyingly arrogant voice that belonged to an ugly blond with a messed up hair-cut and wearing a purple suit said. "Now Zoro, no need to be a bully! Ooh, yummy rice balls!"

At the sight of the blond man out there with a marine escort of 2 men, Coby said. "Good some marines showed up. At least we know that the little girl will be okay."

The blond man picked up one of the rice balls and took a bite, despite the protests of the little girl saying that they weren't for him, only to spit it back out on the ground, through what was left in his hand on the ground knock the other rice ball out of the little girls hands and stomp on it while saying.

"Yuck! This thing is packed full of sugar! Your supposed to use salt you idiot! SALT!" By now the little girl was about to bawl her eyes out when she said. "I thought that they would taste better if I used sugar and I put all my heart into making them." The blond man ignored her and said.

"There's a sign on the wall that clearly states that anyone who helps a criminal is to be executed and is signed by Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" The girl flinched at the name and looked up at him in unmasked fear. At seeing the look on her face, the blond man laughed and said.

"Heh, it seems that even little brats are afraid of my daddy." Then he pointed to one of the men behind him and said. "You, soldier. Throw her over the wall." When the soldier started to protest by saying. "But sir. She's just a little girl."

The blond man then said. "Refuse to follow orders and you will be executed on the grounds of treason against my father." The soldier walked up to the girl, picked her up and right before he threw her he whispered to her. "Try to curl up into a ball to lessen the impact of your landing, okay?"

Once the soldier threw her the blond man laughed again. Lucy caught the little girl before she could hit the ground and she put her on her feet while looking over her to check for injuries. Finding none, she smiled a comforting smile for the little girl who gave her a watery smile in return while saying. "Thank you big sister!"

That's when they heard Zoro speak again. "You little bastard, she's just a kid." The blond man just turned around while laughing but stopped for a second when Zoro said. "I only have 10 days left."

The blond man only continued walking and said. "We'll see about that Zoro." When the blond man and his escort disappeared, Lucy jumped over the wall and walked up to Zoro in a slight trance as if she were drawn to him. When she was standing 3 ft. away and in front of him, she stopped and stared at him.

Not a second after she stopped did his dark green eyes snap open and their eyes meet for the first time. They just stood there and stared at each other in their own little world for what felt like an eternity to them.

END CHAPTER

* * *

**I hope you liked it and that you'll send me a review of what you thought! **

**P.S: To those of you who have advice on how I can make my story better I'm looking forward to it! **


End file.
